The present invention relates to a case for housing information memory media therein.
In general, a main information memory medium such as an optical disc and an index memory medium such as a floppy disc which stores index of the main information are held separately. It is, therefore, desirable to house them together.
In particular, a case is desired for housing the main information memory medium and which at the same time can properly house the index memory medium.